charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Future Cell
Future Cell is the alternate timeline counterpart of Cell from the same time as Future Trunks. He appears in the Dragon Ball Z episode "Free the Future".Contents show BiographyIn Future Trunks' timeline, the Earth is dominated by two androids, Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, who rampaged for nearly two decades until finally being defeated by Future Trunks after he comes back from his trip to the past, during which he increased his strength tremendously. When Future Cell's development in Dr. Gero's Laboratory basement is complete, he emerges and starts roaming the Earth in secret, killing and absorbing innocent people to increase his strength so that he can successfully absorb the two androids in order to reach his Perfect form.In Age 788, as he continues his quest for the androids and realizes they must have been destroyed since he can not find them, Future Cell reaches West City and comes upon Future Trunks talking to Future Bulma. To Future Cell's surprise, Future Trunks senses his presence and confronts him (after sending his mother inside), displaying an uncanny knowledge of Future Cell's plans and methods. Future Cell is aghast to learn that Future Trunks destroyed the androids he had sought to absorb, leaving him unable to reach his Perfect form. He resolves to use Future Trunks' Time Machine to go back to a time where the Androids are still alive, but Future Trunks declares that he will have to defeat him first. FutureTrunksKillsCellFuture Cell meets his end at the hands of Future TrunksBeadtmdcAdded by BeadtmdcWith that, Future Cell attacks Future Trunks, only for the latter to completely dominate him with his Super Saiyan power. Unbeknownst to Future Cell, his opponent had faced a far more powerful version of Cell during his trip to the past, giving him both the strength and the resolve to ensure that his timeline's version of the Bio-Android would never reach his full potential. After being overwhelmed in battle, Future Cell tries to finish Future Trunks with a Kamehameha, but Future Trunks interrupts him with a Heat Dome Attack, obliterating Future Cell and securing the safety of his timeline.PowerCompleted in Age 786, this version of Cell is much weaker than the Cell which is seen in the present timeline. Before his battle with Future Trunks, Future Cell did not absorb as many people as his alternate timeline counterpart did in the present. In addition, he does not absorb Future Android 17 and Future Android 18, and thus he never reached the forms above his Imperfect form.Techniques and special abilitiesSuper Explosive Wave – A wave of energy more powerful than the simple Explosive Wave. Used in anime filler only.Kamehameha – An energy wave attack created by Future Master Roshi and used by Future Goku as his signature technique. Future Cell attempts this attack while facing Future Trunks, right before being killed by the latter's Heat Dome Attack.FormsImperfect Future CellFuture Cell uses this form for the entirety of his manga and anime appearance as he cannot find the Androids to absorb.Semi-Perfect Future CellSemi-Perfect Future CellSemi-Perfect Future Cell in Supersonic Warriors 2NeffyariousAdded by NeffyariousFuture Cell uses this form in the Nintendo DS game Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, even though the Androids had already been destroyed, as his Imperfect form is not in the game. He is still killed by Future Trunks.Video game appearancesDragon Ball Z: Legendary Super WarriorsDragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku IIDragon Ball Z: BudokaiDragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2Voice actorsJapanese Dub: Norio WakamotoOcean Dub: Dale WilsonFUNimation Dub: Dameon ClarkeBrazilian Dub: João Batista Category:Antagonists Category:Anime